monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Birdywirdygal
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Fandom Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Birdywirdygal page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Fandom Wiki editing guidelines page. Learn how to create an original character at the How to Create page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the forum! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 19:11, July 11, 2011 A Cat Friend near You! Hey there! ^^ I saw your kind comments on my Kyoko Koneko page! ^^ I thank your that! :3 Here's a brief art on her: http://jbyrd4life.deviantart.com/favourites/#/d3llvpj However, it took me 4-days just to finish her.. I'm afraid I will not do others a favor in drawing their OCs, I'm sorry... 8( -Scythe Cat 22:13, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Reply: Thank you very much! ^^ And yea! No problem! :) Any questions or so, just ask! -Scythe Cat 18:01, July 12, 2011 (UTC) hey Yeah, Owl definitely needs an editor if she keeps spelling like a pre schooler. I think Owl can do it herself, but maybe she's just lazy. We should delete her stolen pictures though. Mectrixctic 20:57, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Lolz Just keep in mind that Owllover's only 12 and is in 6th grade... lol. Yea her OC profiles suck, but hey, she's at a young age... minus well take it easy on her. :P I totaly agree though... she's focuses too much on her art instead of her OCs' story. It's nice and exiting for her to show us her world, but still, she has to follow the rules in order to get a perfect score of audience... -_-' Thanks for sharing your thoughts! ;) -Scythe Cat 20:34, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Reply Ah jeez :3 Thanks, Birdy! You never had to do that for me! ;) But again, thank you for your kindess. And hey! You got every ornament on her! :D -Scythe Cat 20:11, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Admin: Reply Lol, Birdy. I've already replied back to Alyssa! Plus it was bedtime here in Minnesota, so lol. I know them already. But rememeber, they're anonymous people/users. We have already made/started a discussion on these bullys'/or oh-so called 'trolls'/annoying fans/cussing/ etc. On the original MH WIkia: http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Daisyhead04/Too_Much_Trolling_and_Fighting Lol. My idea is to ban peoplemy post! for a week or so. Seriously, this have proven to help people realize that they are a jerk and learn their past mistakes. Now Owllover is a person that me and Mect has been talking about for quite awhile now. However, Mect isn't as active as usual now... D:> Perhaps it's school work or so. <- Or so I though/think. Would you like to talk to Owllover? Perhaps you can talk her out of it. We tried, but so far no replies. :/ Alyssa and I tried. Mect warned her, but yet again, no replies. And yea, I do agree that she isn't using her words enough to convince us that she's capable to create an real OC. And lol, have fun! ^^ And yes, that was random, lol. Thanks for the talk! Admin:-Scythe Cat 16:28, September 25, 2011 (UTC) what the hell?!? and owllove pages Hey Birdywirdygal your totally right.Owllove has really bad grammer and her pages are way to short if you want I can tell you the the pages owllove has cause here's two: Heather Burns and Sissy Opera.Oh and another thing how the hell does owllove think she really needs better grammer fast and seriously?......Sissy Opera when there's an Operetta - Alyssa101 29/09/2011 any suggestions hey Sophie! it's alyssa101 here and I'm asking you if you have any suggestions for my upcoming character I haven't got a name for her yet but here's a sneek peek about her she's one of the daughters of grim reaper.AQnyways that's it for know. - Alyssa101 1/10/2011 P.Splease tell me a name for her! Reply Yea I know. '' ''I can't edit the profile nor' take the pic out... think I should permanently delete the pic?-'' ''-Scythe Cat 16:46, October 2, 2011 (UTC) thanks thanks for the help but it didn't work.But still thanks for the help!Plus I saw the pick that you drew of Kyoko Koneko that was really thoughtful of you! -Alyssa101 4/10/2011 Thanks Thanks for the report, Birdy! ^^ -Scythe Cat 20:18, October 5, 2011 (UTC) thankyou hey thanks and no problem your also a good friend.It's midnight where I live right now and keep up with your art your getting better ^^! -Alyssa101 16/10/2011 I'm really upset Hey Birdy I'm really upset and also thankyou for the gift!Anyways back to the upseting stuff well I'm upset becuase 0123love made rude comments on Annaliese Abus she made me really upset while I was upset that my brother was ruining my life in the sims 3 world adventure or whatever it's called she said stuff like she dosen't smile and she's ugly(It was a wiki contributer but I still think it was her).i'm really upset about it and serious cut us some slack becuase were only here to have fun anyways so yeah thats it bye! -Alyssa101 27/10/2011 Somthing fo you! Hey birdy I was thinking a couple of nights ago and thinked I should draw something for you since you do some for me so I drew Kitty Prowling here it is: Anyways I'm doing requests soon mabye around November 20th but you can ask if you want one drawn anytime you want! -Alyssa101 29/10/2011 Thank you so much for the picture! It looks wonderful! :D And I'll check ya out on MHDolls ^^ LeiVeil 18:02, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I've finally got my answer hey I've got my answer the snow girl you know the one tthat looks a bit like abbey bominable bye! -Alyssa101 The pictures really cool and the character looks interesting.Tip:Crop some off the white bits around your character. MermaidMelodyFanForever Hey,Is the picture for Daria Darkness.I got one already :) Hey! Hey where were you? :/ Alyssa101 Yay! I love it, thank you!! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 13:35, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Profile idea No thanks, but thanks for taking the time to make that, I guess... I was planning on making one for her (eventually :3) and also redesigning her. C.C Glob Hi Birdy. It's MonsterGirl2002. I saw your message. I'm making C.C right now. I just need a good flaw. Oh, btw, I'm making C.C older than Candice because I though it might be better, if you don't mind. -Stay calm and love HABBEY! Aww....Thanks. I worked real hard on her. I hope I become much better in using bases, I'm trying to find a site like deviantart where I could put my artwork on so that more people could see it, but I'm also thinking to make an account on deviantart, but the problem is that people will probably find out that I'm too young to be on the site and they might report me or something. However, if you know a site like that, please give me the link of it so that I could check it out. Also, I'll be waiting for Candice's pic, can't wait to see her. :) Bye for now. -Stay calm and love HABBEY! Thank-you! Thank-you! for the card i love it my sister says its ugly i sya'i dont care.. i love it. Alice:Madness Returns JUST KILL 'EM ALL RE: Idea Hi Birdy. It's GirlX here. I think....we shouldn't. Because, like, it would look better (or that's what I think) if we would make them a little like Clawdeen and Howleen, but C.C won't say that Candice is too little and stuff, she would just not like when she emberrases herself or her. -Stay calm and love HABBEY! I do have an account, but I think it's not so much fun like Deviantart. Wha... please tell me what you mean -Alice:Madness Returns JUST KILL 'EM ALL HELP! Hi, Birdy. There's no time, I need your opinion for a name. Jackie or Scarlett? I can't tell you why, just please answer! MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 20:39, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Meh,6th Grade The answer up there ^ Alice:Madness Returns JUST KILL 'EM ALL OH,I LOVE HER! Thanks I love it so much i want to die, what oc do you want me to draw? Superlady01 (talk) 09:13, August 26, 2013 (UTC) But i want to! Superlady01 (talk) 09:28, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Yea Superlady01 (talk) 09:35, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Ta-Da! Here she is the Kitty Prowling and her Colour Skeme you cna add them to the page if you want too.Superlady01 (talk) 10:13, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Your Welcome! Your welcome Honey,if u want anymore ocs drawing just leave a messageSuperlady01 (talk) 10:32, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Your Welcome! Your welcome Honey,if u want anymore ocs drawing just leave a messageSuperlady01 (talk) 10:32, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Yep,if thats ok Superlady01 (talk) 10:34, August 26, 2013 (UTC) THANKS! Hi, Birdy! Thanks for the pic of C.C Glob. She looks clawsome! Say it once, say it twice, take a chance and roll the dice. Rise to the moon with the dead of night! Of course! I'll do it right now! :) MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 14:17, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok Superlady01 (talk) 15:56, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Hi Birdywardygal, Thanks for the pic!!!!!! Thanks The drawing you posted is really good! You are pretty talented, and Breanna looks adorable in your art style. Thanks Thenaturals (talk) 11:22, August 27, 2013 (UTC) User problems You're talking about Seawolf300, right? I have had messages about them. Yes, I have seen what has been going on. I will look into it further, and if it goes on, I will take serious action. Thenaturals (talk) 16:09, August 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: I think... Hey, Birdy! Yeah, I don't allow them to adopt anything anymore because they adopted SO MANY things. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 17:49, August 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hi Hiya, Birdy! I've got your message and saw what you-know-who commented on your adoptable shop. I think you should say yes, she/he only asked for one thing. If you don't want, it's your choice, I mean, I'm not in charge of your adoptable shop, but since you asked me for some advice, I told you what I think. But if she/he goes on asking for adopting for more things, just tell them no and that they adopted enough. Hope my advice helps! :) MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 08:55, August 31, 2013 (UTC) OK,i will Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 18:34, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Yes! i want a bird like that! Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 14:50, September 1, 2013 (UTC) In a Drawing. Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 14:53, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Heres one can you make one based of Alice Liddell ? Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 14:55, September 1, 2013 (UTC) OK! Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 14:58, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Ok Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 15:05, September 1, 2013 (UTC) We-Stop-Hate Thingy Hey, Birdy! Well, not excatly, but yeah. I want to stop hate especially online and I hate bullies and bullying. I also made a group on Monster High Dolls for the We-Stop-Hate Group. ^^ MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 16:36, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! its Boo-tiful! Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 17:15, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Help please! Hey, Birdy. Can you give me advice? Which name is better, Rose or Isabell, for the daughter of Beauty and the Beast, not the Disney one, that old french thingy. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 15:36, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Please Join! Hi, Birdy! If you know what's Kawaii Crush, please join my wiki! Link: http://kawaii-crush-fandom.wikia.com/wiki/Kawaii_Crush_Fandom_Wiki MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 09:49, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi Im Moving Accountt Im Moving to AliceMadnessReturns The Old Superlady01 Sorry but still.. I don't know how to design ANYTHING and put it here. The 'Save As..' never appears. Trust me, Whenever I click it it says I don't have permission to save it. Sorry I haven't replied for days, I was so busy about school :/. I'll be here for today and tomorrow though :) Anita333 The Pics! the pics where my cousen,im the gorgeous one in our family X D Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 05:52, September 10, 2013 (UTC) I LOVE IT! its beutiful, i have allways loed your drawings. Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 17:18, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! for the teacup! Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 19:11, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you so much! I love it and it's totally fine with me that you couldn't do the skulls, it's not your fault. Thx again! MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 08:53, September 19, 2013 (UTC) You asked? Well Damien Dawn is a vampire who has the ability to make the sun rise at will (I think so). But there's one thing for sure that he can stand in the sunlight and he can retract his fangs when the sun comes up. Here's his music video:Tells The Time, Kills The Time. 09:49, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Request! can you do me the profile welcome image! like monstergirl2002 i would like it to be: White,Dark Blue and Red Can it be Alice In Wonderland Theme(Drink me bottles etc) i would like it to say(not in this order and font but you can place it yourself) Welcome To! Superlady01's Profile The Mad Gamer Of Alice! Like Alice im Allways Curious Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 18:15, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Yes,Please! and thank-you. Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 18:41, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Entry What's her name? Just so I know what to put in the blog. Thenaturals (talk) 19:36, September 21, 2013 (UTC) A Little Request Hi Birdy, Sola here! So I have this OC named Talia that I want you to draw, either in your style or the birdy style. Think you can do it? It took me three hours to draw her. I had to post this again because I already posted a comment on your request blog but you didn't even read it. Tells The Time, Kills The Time. 01:51, September 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm changing my mind I'm changing my mind for the DotD competition.Sorry. :( Piplupgirl123 (talk) 12:55, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Thank-You! i love it,totaly worth the wait :) Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 17:15, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok! Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 17:53, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Here! Done! Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 19:01, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Your Welcome ^ ^ Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 19:17, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Dont Be Sorry Hun ^ ^ I love it i was trying to make it that way ^ ^ feel free to edit my profile anytimes fro correction or mistakes Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 19:21, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Totally Adorbs I love her, thanks, even though she's missing two arms. Lol!--Tells The Time, Kills The Time. 01:12, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ... Me too. I'm a little worried and I've thought of that before too. But we have Thenaturals, she can block her again, right? MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 17:14, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Yep :) i have too,she said seawolf is 'checking up' on her phone :( im scared (Alice:You Coward! ) Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 17:17, September 30, 2013 (UTC) im making a sign lol i am :) Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 17:21, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Gotta Find Out! Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 17:24, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Repeat:.... Yeah, but atleast she's nicer, she can curse sometimes but she real nice. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 17:27, September 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:What did she write? I can't say it because it's a bad word, but... She added "Her favorite song is: I (BAD WORD)" You can see it in her history. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 18:29, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Hiya! Can you do me a bird? like one that is me. in a birdy form anyway everthing is up to you Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 15:59, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry sorry Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 17:23, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry :) Hehe! Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 15:23, October 7, 2013 (UTC) You mean.... Oh you mean the blog post about what gymnastic people likes or something like that? MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 19:37, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh, to be honest, I don't like any of them. I'm really not into these stuff. Sorry. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 19:45, November 2, 2013 (UTC) I know you're not forcing me! And I know that you're not that type of person! If I had to choose, it would be Allstar, i that's what's it called. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 19:56, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Come to Night-Sky High Wikia! Night-Sky High Wiki Come for fright and fun! You shouldn't have done that.... 17:34, January 4, 2014 (UTC)